


Not What She Seems

by Hotchniss123 (MrsChipRockefeller)



Category: Chicago Hope, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Deaf Character, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape, Secret Wedding Planning, Sign Language, Temporarily Deaf Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 24,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/Hotchniss123
Summary: Hotch is visiting his girlfriend in New York when he gets taken hostage. Will the team find him in time and how will they cope with the aftermath?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily reveals her feelings to Aaron

Prologue

She was just about to leave the BAU for her new life in London running Interpol when she went to Hotch's office to say her last goodbye. She'd said goodbye to everyone else and they'd been preparing for her to leave for some time now.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up straight. It was now or never. Yes he was in a relationship but she was leaving the country. They might never see each other again and her heart was about ready to burst. If she didn't tell him she'd forever regret it.

She went up to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in," he called from inside. She went in nervously and when he looked up he got up readying himself to say goodbye to this woman who'd become so much to him. He was sure that if he wasn't completely in love with Beth he'd be in love with her.

"Aaron, there's something I need to tell you and if I don't tell you now I never will," she said nervously.

"What?" he asked worried. Was she really going to London to work or was there a more serious reason she couldn't work here anymore? Was she sick?

"Aaron, this isn't easy to say..." he looked even more concerned. "I love you," she said wobbly. "I can't stop thinking about you. You're all I ever think of. I'm in love with you."

He looked away feeling awkward. "Emily, I'm sorry I've never seen you like that. I'm sorry, you mean a lot to me but I love Beth."

She felt her heart break but it wasn't like she wasn't expecting this. Of course he loved Beth they were in a relationship; he'd even introduced her to Jack. It was serious.

"It's been great working for you," she said trying to sound like nothing happened.

"You've been a great subordinate and friend, Emily," he smiled awkwardly knowing everything would be different now.

"Well bye Aaron I have a plane to catch."

He nodded and she left without looking back. It would hurt too much to look at the man she loved who had just turned her down. On the way to London she cried over her broken heart in the taxi and on the plane. She would never give her heart away and she'd never date another guy as she would only ever love Aaron Hotchner.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron plans to propose to Beth but it goes horribly wrong

Proposal

He sat in the taxi feeling nervous over what he was about to do having just landed in New York. They'd been dating for two years now and he was ready to remarry; even Jack wanted him to marry her. He couldn't wait for him to come home with the promise of a new mummy.

He made a stop to pick up a bouquet of roses for his Beth. He just couldn't wait to see her. He really missed her since she moved to New York last year. They'd tried to keep up a long distance relationship and it seemed to be working. He really couldn't wait to see her again.

He knocked on her door and she answered smiling at him then yanked him inside roughly which surprised him. She'd never manhandled him before. What was going on? This wasn't like her. She was such a gentle, loving woman usually.

"Beth, what's going on?" he asked confused.

"No talking," she answered placing her hand over his mouth. He looked even more confused and wondered what kind of game she was playing? Was this meant to get him in the mood for sex?

She then slapped him across his face and he clutched his cheek thinking what the hell. She'd never hit him before. She'd never even shown any violent streak. What the hell was going on?

"Beth, if this is meant to turn me on it's really not working. That hurt," he said rubbing his cheek.

Suddenly she came back with some duct tape and placed it across his mouth. What the hell? He had to be dreaming. His Beth wouldn't kidnap him. He was in too much shock to rip it off and before he knew it he felt something blunt connect with his head and everything went black.


	3. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up a hostage

Hostage

The next thing he woke up in a big, empty room with his hands tied above his head on some sort of pillar he had his back to. He tried to pull them out but whatever he was tied with dug into his skin. He also felt what felt like cotton in his mouth. What was going on? Where was he? Last thing he remembered was being in Beth's apartment and her acting strangely.

He looked around himself and noticed there were huge windows on at least two walls of the room that had their blinds drawn down. He heard a tapping and looked in front of him to see Beth sitting there tapping a knife in her hand.

He tried to talk but the gag muffled him causing the corner of her lips to curl up in a smile. What the hell was going on he thought as Beth looked at him with contempt? What had he done? He'd never have done anything to hurt her, he loved her, but here he was her hostage. He felt like he'd stepped into an alternate universe. She wasn't acting like his Beth at all. In fact she'd flipped 180 °.

He tried to fight his way out trying to free one hand then the other but he couldn't though he kept trying. In response she slit his arm then left after saying, "Maybe that will teach you to try pulling. You'll stay here and pay for what you did to my brother."

After she left he wondered what the hell he'd done to her brother and who the hell he was. She'd never told him about a brother the whole two years they'd dated and known each other. Was he ever going to understand what was going on?


	4. Breaking Hotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets raped

Breaking Hotch

Two days later he knew it was time to go back to Jack. He'd managed to keep time by the sunlight that had woken him up each morning. He was still gagged and tied up. Beth had visited him at least twice to give him food and water.

He had to get home today. The anniversary of Haley's death was in two days and he had to be there with his son. His son really needed him there for him as they remembered Haley was no longer with them. Jack was depending on him coming home today and was expecting a present and daddy to be engaged.

As he thought of the last fact he felt he could cry. He'd fallen in love with someone he now realised didn't even exist. What a fool he'd been! He'd sent away the one woman that truly loved him and hadn't heard from him since. He really missed Emily right now.

When Beth came back he tried to fight again but then she gave him some water and forced him to take a tablet while he tried to spit it out with no clue what it was she'd given him. For all he knew it was rohipnol.

He felt ashamed as soon as he felt his penis erect. When she saw the look of embarrassment cross his face she smiled and ripped off his trousers. She then took down his boxer shorts and he saw his involuntary erection. He looked ashamed and tried to struggle as Beth mounted him. He looked away and tried even harder to pull away as she forced him to make love to her.

She soon left him feeling dirty and ashamed. He couldn't believe Beth had just raped him. He'd never tell anyone he'd allowed himself to be raped. It was too embarrassing and he was far too ashamed. If UnSubs found out they'd never take him seriously again. They'd probably laugh at him. He brought his legs up to his chest and tried hard not to cry. He had to hand it to her though. She'd found a way to break the seemingly impervious Agent Hotchner.

Now he was just Aaron and he was scared, humiliated and heartbroken. He should never have given his heart away again. He should have locked it up and thrown away the key. Oh what must Jack be thinking of him. He just hoped his son knew if he wasn't in danger he'd always come home to him. He'd never forget his son. Would he ever see him again? He already missed him so much.


	5. Red Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica alerts the team Aaron's missing

Red Alert

Jack was getting tired and it was getting late but he was determined to wait till daddy came home. Where was he? Why was daddy taking so long to come home? Was daddy ok? Was he hurt, was he dead? Was he ever going to see him again?

"Auntie Jessica, where's daddy?" he asked.

"On his way home, I'm sure," she answered playing with his hair.

"Is he really? What if he's hurt? What if something's happened to him?" he asked on the verge of tears.

"Everything will be alright, Jack," she answered not convinced herself. She was beginning to worry about Aaron herself. It wasn't like him to not come home to Jack when he'd promised.

She hoped nothing had gone wrong when he went to propose to Beth but where was he? Something had to have gone wrong. She hoped to God he wasn't dead or in any real danger. He was like a brother to her ever since he'd gotten together with her sister.

She felt really bad as Jack cried himself to sleep in her arms. She just wished there was something she could do but he wasn't answering his phone. She called up the only person she knew could help, the person he told her to call in emergencies if he couldn't be got hold of.

"Rossi," he answered.

"Dave, it's Jessica," she replied frantically.

"Is anything wrong? Jack, Aaron?"

"Aaron hasn't come home. He was meant to arrive five hours ago and I've tried his phone and it's just gone through to voicemail every time."

Dave started worrying as well as this definitely wasn't like his best friend. He always made sure he was there for Jack and he always kept his phone on and charged. Something had to be wrong. Dreadfully wrong. Aaron was the most organised man he'd ever known.

"I'll get the team together...where's Jack?"

"I just put him to bed as he cried himself to sleep waiting up for Aaron."

Dave couldn't help but feel sorry for his godson who he knew was clever enough to realise something was terribly wrong. He hated to wake him up but he asked, "Can you prepare yourselves for New York? When he's found I think you'll be needed there."

"Of course." She'd do anything for Aaron. He was family.

"Hold in there, Jessica, I'll be over to collect you as soon as I've got the tram together and filled them in."

"Thank you, Dave," she answered hanging up praying for Aaron's safety. She got about preparing to go to New York so she could be there for her brother-in-law.


	6. We're Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team leave for New York

We're Coming

The team all gathered sleepily and a little confused in the conference room. What was going on? Why had Rossi called them in not Hotch? As they looked around the room they noticed he in fact was missing. Where was their boss?

"I know you're all wondering why I called you in so late on a Sunday night," Rossi started. He tried to steady himself as he prepared to tell them Aaron was missing. "I got a call from Jessica not so long ago..." That grabbed their attention instantly. Why would Jessica have phoned Rossi? If something was wrong with Jack she always called Hotch. He filled them in on what he'd been told and their worry increased. Hotch was missing in New York. This wasn't like him to not answer Jessica's calls and not come home. Jack was what mattered most to him.

"Wheels up in 30," Rossi announced while they nodded numbly and got their GO bags. They had to save Hotch from whatever trouble he'd found himself in. There was a sweet, eight year old boy depending on them. They couldn't fail him and his father.

They left for the jet and on his way Rossi knocked on Aaron's door. Jessica answered with their bags and a sleepy Jack holding her hand. He collected their bags and she picked up her nephew and took them to the car. They climbed in and he drove them off to the jet.

When they arrived Rossi led Jessica and Jack up to the jet and sat them down comfortably. They all looked at him with pity written all over their faces. They didn't know what to say to him. His daddy was the only parent he had left.

His chest tightened as he saw the team around him and knew he was going to New York where daddy was meant to have come home from. Something was really wrong with daddy. It had to be. He was missing, wasn't he?

"Come here, honey," JJ patted beside her and he curled in beside her as she kissed his hair. "Now, you listen to me we will find your daddy and we will find him alive." He looked up and nodded cuddling into her.

"Where's Emily?" he asked.

"She's in London, buddy. Remember she moved there last year," she answered.

"I miss Emily," he whimpered.

"I'll get her," she then added in a whisper, "she loves your daddy a lot."

He smiled slightly up at her as she texted Emily. Aaron was missing in New York. As she guessed she soon took a frantic phone call and tried to calm Emily down. She promised she would be on the next flight to New York. There was no way she wasn't going to be there for Aaron right now.

Frankie noticed her mother crying when she went into the room and put her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she signed. She was still trying to get used to being deaf. It had only been six months though. Six months since a car bomb had killed her parents, deafened her and her godmother had adopted her. Emily had been a really great help adapting her to her new state. She'd even gone to sign language classes with her and had always remained patient even when Frankie herself got frustrated.

"Aaron's missing in New York," she signed back trying to keep her tears inside.

"What?" she exclaimed. She still sometimes used her voice as she'd learned to lip-read other's answers. Emily had told her all about Aaron three months ago when she found her crying over a photo. Emily had told her everything about how she loved Aaron Hotchner and he broke her heart. Now he was in trouble; serious trouble.

She filled her daughter in then they went off to pack their bags. Soon enough they were flying off to New York.


	7. Emily Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily arrives in New York

Emily Arrives

When they landed in New York she called up JJ for the hotel address. She knew that while they were looking for Hotch they'd be staying at the hotel almost 24/7. She felt it was best to be at the same hotel. She wanted to be with her family right now more than ever. They all needed each other.

Oh god what was happening with Aaron? She hoped to God he wasn't dead or seriously injured. She hoped that the team found him in time. They were all aware that the anniversary of Haley's death was tomorrow. He needed to be with his son that day.

When she arrived she was about to book a room when Rossi stepped in. "Put it on my bill," he said handing over his credit card.

"Are you sure? I'll need two beds..." when he looked confused she put her arm around Frankie and said, "This is my daughter, Frankie..." She then turned to her and signed, "This is my old friend, Dave."

His eyes widened as he saw her use sign language but it taught him her daughter was deaf. He was glad Emily now had a child; she was born to be a mother. She seemed like a sweet pre-teenage girl and she had one of the best mothers in the world.

Jack upon seeing her ran up to Emily as he'd had a nap on the plane and was well-rested now. "Emily," he shouted as the rest of the team smiled to see her only wishing the circumstances were better and they were all there.

"Hey Jack Jack," she smiled sadly hugging him while Frankie looked on. She smiled at the little boy feeling sorry for him realising this was Aaron's son.

"I miss daddy," he cried.

She crouched down and tried wiping away his tears saying, "They'll find him, you know they will."

He nodded and hugged her tight while she let a few of her own tears fall down her cheeks. He may have said he didn't feel the same way but she couldn't switch off her own feelings. She loved him more than life itself and would do anything for him.

Reid and Blake soon arrived and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Emily and exclaimed her name. Blake felt a little on the outside as she realised this woman was her predecessor.

"I'll just get Jack and Frankie out of the way while you guys talk the case," Emily said hoping one of them would fill her in later but knowing she was no longer part of the team.

"I'll help," Jessica answered as they led the children up to the room Emily and Frankie would be sharing.


	8. She Has Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discover Beth has Aaron

She Has Him

The team gathered in Garcia's room so Reid and Blake could give their findings. They'd been over to see Beth to see if she knew anything of Aaron's disappearance.

Reid explained to them that though she was acting strange and was obviously trying to hide something she'd said she drove him to the airport. The only reason they hadn't barged in was they had no proof she was keeping him there.

"I want you guys to go back there with your badges and look to see if there's any sign she has Aaron," Rossi ordered.

The nodded and left. When they got to her apartment they found her gone but went through her things anyway. Their chests tightened as they saw his gun holsters and Reid picked them up as evidence but where were his guns? Most importantly where were they? It was clear he'd been there and he wouldn't leave his gun holsters behind but where were they? Where was she keeping him?

They went back and laid the gun holsters on the bed and Blake said, "She has him."

They started brainstorming where they could find him and why on earth his girlfriend was holding him hostage. How dangerous was she? How had she taken them all in? They were an elite set of profilers yet she'd pulled the wool over their eyes.

JJ switched on the TV and they saw his face on the news announcing he'd gone missing and was believed to be kept hostage and the FBI was working the case out of the Four Seasons hotel. How had they got this information? It was a personal case. They knew none of them would betray the other. Emily was one of them. Jessica would never put her brother-in-law's life in danger. Frankie couldn't make a phone call she was deaf. Was this Beth's work? She was the only other person who knew they were here.

It was early the next morning when a young man in his twenties turned up at the hotel demanding to see the FBI. When Rossi turned up he said, "I know who's taken Agent Hotchner and where he is."

Rossi noticed he was agitated and looking around a scared sheep so asked, "Why should I trust you?"

"I helped her," the kid answered. "I didn't know he was FBI. I didn't know."


	9. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth deafens him

Help Me

He'd managed to slide himself up to a standing position though his hands were tied behind the pillar as she'd left him yesterday when she told him his team was in town. Since she'd raped him she'd only been by to keep him fed and hydrated. It was like she was keeping him alive for something. He'd worked out by the amount of times the sunlight had shone through he'd been here four days and it was the anniversary of Haley's death.

Beth came in smiling with his phone and proceeded to smash it while his eyes widened in shock. What the hell did she think she was doing? That was his property.

She looked over and a smile curled up at the corner of her mouth.

"It's not like you'll need this anymore when I'm through with you. How are you going to make a phone call?" she sneered. When his eyes widened further and he struggled again to free his hands. "You'll pay for what you did to my brother," she finished. Again with the brother! Who was her brother? She'd never spoken of a brother before this weekend.

She came over with his gun and a blindfold while he tensed. Was she planning to execute him by gunfire? He tried to fight having the blindfold put on but with his hands tied and weakened by his time in captivity she overpowered him and wrapped it around his eyes.

He tried to steady himself from whatever was coming next but the blindness scared the hell out of him. The uncertainty of what was going to happen terrified him. At least when he could see he could ready himself for what was about to happen.

He heard her come up behind him and a gunshot go off by his right ear. He felt the most incredible pain he ever felt then all sound from only his left. He faintly heard her step to the other side of him. He heard another gunshot go off then a searing pain go through his left ear then complete silence. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a nightmare. He couldn't be deaf. He'd just wake up and hear Jack run into the room.

He lost his balance and fell to the floor hitting his head hard. Dear God did it hurt he thought as he went to grab it. He soon felt her kicking him hard in his abdomen and curled up into a ball but she just kept kicking. He started trying to cry out but he couldn't hear himself. Was he crying out? He had no idea. Was he going to die?


	10. Motive Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find out Beth's motive and location

Motive Location

"I didn't know, man, I didn't know," the kid freaked out. "I didn't know he was FBI."

"Where's she keeping him?" Morgan asked slamming his hands on the desk knowing they were running out of time. Jack couldn't lose both his parents on the same day.

"In the art gallery, man. I helped transport him there on Friday but I didn't know he was FBI. She just told me he was her boyfriend and he killed her brother."

"Her brother?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know much about him apart from Agent Hotchner killed him this day four years ago."

They looked at each other with their eyes wide open in alarm Then Morgan turned back and the kid said, "I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS FBI MAN."

"Stop trying to save your sorry arse and give us the goddamn address," Morgan shouted slamming his hands on the table. This was their boss man; their friend.

Meanwhile Garcia was in the bedroom on her laptop. She'd put Beth Clemmons in the laptop but couldn't find anything earlier than two years ago so she ran her picture through the system to see if it matched with any other woman. She gasped when she saw the face matched one Elizabeth Foyet who had gone missing two years ago.

She gasped in horror as she saw her findings. There was no doubt now that Beth had taken him and clearly she had to revenge the Reaper, Hotch's nemesis. She wanted to cry thinking about how happy Beth Clemmons had made her boss. He must be in a mess seeing her transform into a monster in front of his eyes. Oh his poor heart; he was so in love with her and she turned out to be false.

"What is it?" JJ asked concerned coming over to the laptop. When she saw what Garcia had seen she covered her mouth with her hand. Oh god, poor Aaron.

Rossi and Morgan came in and Rossi ordered, "We know where he is."

"Beth is really Elizabeth Foyet," Garcia answered.

"We know. The kid implied it," Morgan answered kissing her hair.

Everyone started getting their guns together and put on their vests telling Garcia to stay with Emily. She went to her room while they ran off to the art gallery to finally save their boss and friend.

Garcia crouched down by Jack and took his hands. "They've found daddy and they're going to save him, you hear," she said.

He nodded and hugged her close to him. They'd found daddy but was he hurt? Was he badly hurt? Emily smiled at him with tears in her eyes so he hugged her too. She really loved his daddy and he knew she'd take care of him.


	11. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's rescued

Rescued

The team went into the art gallery and saw their boss on the floor being repeatedly kicked in the stomach by Beth. It was clear she knew exactly where she was kicking by the look of determination on her face. Obviously she was just trying to aggravate the stab wounds her brother left.

She looked up and smiling wrapped her arm around his neck. "Come any closer and I'll break his neck," Beth threatened. "Oh and by the way he won't be able to hear you so don't even try."

Rossi had to restrain Morgan and JJ but Morgan shouted, "What did you do to him?"

She just smiled in answer and Rossi stepped carefully around Beth making sure he kept his distance. Just as Blake stepped forward and Beth was about to break Hotch's neck they heard a gunshot and Beth fell forward. The barrel of Rossi's gun was still smoking as JJ ran to undo his blindfold and gag.

His breathing became less laboured but when he tried to open his eyes the bright light hurt his head and he collapsed. The paramedics rushed in and he was quickly put on a stretcher and into the ambulance while Beth's corpse was dealt with. Rossi climbed into the ambulance with his best friend and Morgan called Garcia to come to the hospital.

"They've got him. He's currently being rushed to hospital," Garcia informed Jessica and Emily after taking them aside.

They nodded and Emily turned to Frankie knowing they couldn't worry Jack and there was no way she was going to let Frankie wait with them at the hospital. It would only bring her back bad memories of being in a hospital six months ago. She didn't want her daughter back in a hospital especially when they didn't know his injuries. They weren't even sure if he needed surgery.

"Frankie?" she signed.

"Yes mum," she signed back.

"I want you to stay here and look after Jack while we're at the hospital..." When she looked worried she added, "I'll text you if anything happens." She nodded and turned back to her little friend. Emily was so glad Frankie and Jack got along so well already.

The three women climbed into a cab and were taken to the hospital. When they arrived they rushed up to join the team just outside the surgical ward. They found them sitting waiting for news except Morgan who was walking around trying to control his emotions.

"How is he?" Emily asked trying to steady herself.

"We don't know yet but he didn't look good. He passed out and she was kicking him in the old stab wounds. Also she said he wouldn't be able to hear us," Reid answered.

Emily sat down with her head in her hands but felt restless so began to pace. She then sat down again with her head in her hands and tried so hard not to cry. What if Aaron didn't make it? She just couldn't face a world without him. She loved him so goddamn much.

Jessica asked, "You really love him, don't you?"

She nodded on the verge of tears. "More than life itself," she answered wobbly turning her head into Jessica's shoulder. "I couldn't handle staying around watching him build a life with another. Oh god if I only knew."

"None of this is your fault," she answered rubbing Emily's back. "We were all taken in."

She nodded numbly trying to wipe back her tears. She still couldn't shake off her guilt. She knew it was unreasonable but maybe she might have been able to notice something. Why hadn't they looked into her background when she appeared out of nowhere and got together with him? They were just so happy he was happy. They thought he needed that but he didn't need this.


	12. Dealing with the Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learn about Aaron's injuries

Dealing with the Damage

The doctors then came out to speak to them. One of the doctors looked a lot like a younger version of Aaron and smiled when he saw Emily. Wow she was breathtaking!

"I'm Dr Schutt and this is Dr Nyland," the older man said.

"But you can call me Danny," the other smiled at Emily causing Rossi to glare at him. They were all well aware of Emily's feelings for Aaron now.

"How is he?" he asked while Jessica and JJ both squeezed Emily's hands in support. They all knew she was the one truly in love with him that he'd overlooked. She was the one that could help him and show him he was loved; that someone did want to spend their life by his side.

"He had internal bleeding and we had to perform a craniotomy due to a brain haemorrhage. He's also suffered severe acoustic trauma to both ears. We have to keep him comatose for his brain to heal and there is a 14% chance he will ever hear again," DR Schutt explained.

He was deaf! That bitch had taken his hearing! Emily collapsed in her best friend's arms sobbing her heart out. No! No! It felt like six months ago all over again but this time wasn't the goddaughter she loved to pieces but the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

As she tried to recover her tears she vowed she was going to help him just like she had Frankie. She knew Frankie would want to help him too but how would Aaron take it. Life was going to be very different deaf. They'd all help him through it. When she got back she'd ask Frankie to help prepare Jack for his father's deafness.

"May we see him?" she asked.

They nodded and they all followed to his hospital room. In there they found Hotch on monitors with his head bandaged. He was fast asleep due to the coma. He looked so peaceful like nothing had happened but how would he react when he woke up. He'd wake up to pure silence.

"You can kiss your man first, Emmy bear," Garcia said squeezing her hand. Emily bit back the tears and nodded. He wasn't her man. He didn't love her like she did him. She was ready to be there for him though in whatever capacity he wanted her.

She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I know you can't hear me, your heart is broken and you said you didn't feel the same way but please remember you're loved."

They all spoke to him then went back to the hotel. Emily headed back to her room to find Frankie and Jack playing. She looked up when she saw her arrive and looked worried. What was it? What was wrong with Aaron? She hoped it was nothing serious.

Jack looked up and ran to her when he saw her and Jessica. Jessica nodded at Emily to tell him. Emily crouched down and took the little boy's hands.

"Jack," she said biting back her tears. "Your daddy can't hear anything just like Frankie. There's a really big chance he'll always be deaf."

Jack burst into tears and Emily held him close to her. She rubbed his back saying, "It'll be alright, Jack. We'll be there for daddy and help him, won't we?" He nodded and hugged her closer to him. They'd all get through this together.

Frankie seeing the tears in her mother's eyes went over and hugged them both. If only Aaron would get together with Emily they would make such a great family Jessica thought.

Later that night Emily asked Frankie, "Can you help prepare Jack for Aaron's deafness?"

"Sure. How long have I got?" she answered.

"They say he'll be in a coma for a week."

"Would I be able to see him then? I know we've never met but I want to help him adapt to his condition."

"Thanks Frankie, you're so sweet."

"I only want to help. He means so much to you. I understand what it's like to wake up deaf."

"Thanks sweetheart," she said kissing her cheek.

They went to bed and Emily couldn't sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about Aaron. He was fighting for his life still and there was a slim chance he'd get his hearing back. She'd always be there for him but how would he take it? How would he cope with being deaf? He was a proud puma now Beth had taken everything from him. She just hadn't taken them; they'd never leave him. His family would always be there for him.

She just couldn't sleep so she went down to the hotel foyer. She sat herself in one of the window seats with her legs up by her chest and looked out of the window letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She tried to recover her tears and looked up to see Rossi.

"May I sit here?" he asked patting beside her.

"Sure," she answered then looked back out the window.

"He'll be alright, you know he will. We'll be there for him."

"He's deaf, Dave!"

"I know."

"Frankie took it hard but she's only twelve. He's a proud independent man who never likes to admit when he needs help. How's he going to take it?"

"We'll help him through it." She nodded. "He'll need you more than ever. He'll need to see he's loved."

"I love him so much."

"I know you do. I could see it when you left. You told him, didn't you?"

"And he rejected me."

"Yet here you still are. Trust me Emily he'll fall for you if he hasn't done already."

She smiled slightly at him and nodded. She couldn't switch off her feelings but would never worm her way into Aaron's heart. She'd just be there for him however he needed her. She wouldn't let him turn her away this time. He needed help no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.


	13. Haley's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley gives Aaron her blessing to be with Emily

Haley's Blessing

He was driven to a cinema in his hospital gown and Rossi was his chauffeur. What the hell was going on? This was a nice vintage car he thought as he got out. He entered the cinema confused what was happening. Suddenly his hospital gown turned into tails and the bandage was off his head.

A red balloon appeared in front of him and he followed it through the foyer to the cinema auditorium. In there he found Haley and started to cry. This had to be a dream; she was dead. She was long dead killed by the Reaper.

"Hi honey, I saved you a seat," she said patting the next to her.

"You don't look bad yourself," she answered as he sat down.

"I miss you."

"I know...the film's starting."

They turned to the screen and saw his life with Emily play out in front of them.

"She's the one you should be with Aaron," she said. "Just look at how she looks after you."

"But..." he answered.

"No buts Aaron she's good for you..." A clip came on showing Emily looking after Jack and Jack smiling. "She's even good with Jack."

"She's no you. I'm not enough," he answered wobbly.

"Aaron," she said turning to him. "You're a great father."

"He misses you."

"Then talk about me more."

Suddenly Beth appeared and laughed, "How's he going to do that? He's deaf!"

Aaron looked distressed but was relieved when Haley patted his chest and answered, "He'll find a way." He smiled slightly at her and she patted it again. "You'll find a way."

He nodded and suddenly Foyet turned up smiling and hugged Beth then Haley. Aaron looked confused. What the hell was he doing here? He'd killed Haley. Why were they being so chummy and how on earth did he know Beth?

"What's he doing here?" he asked.

"Anyone want some popcorn?" Foyet asked then turned to look at the screen. "Ooh she's a real beauty but nothing like you sis." Wait! What? Beth smiled back at him.

No! No! She couldn't be! She couldn't be his sister! Was that what it had all been about? She'd been taking her revenge over his death.

Suddenly Foyet shot Haley in the stomach and blood started coming out of her dress. He took off his coat and vest trying to stem the blood flow.

"It won't stop. It just won't stop. I can't stop it," he cried.

"It's ok. You're not meant to," she answered.

He kept trying to stem the blood flow while looking at the screen. When the film was over he looked back to find no blood. They acted like nothing had happened. What was going on? This definitely had to be a dream.

"I'll meet you guys in the foyer," Foyet said walking off with Beth.

Haley nodded and walked out with Hotch following behind. He really didn't want her to go. She'd been the only partner not to turn psycho, hold him hostage and beat him. She'd given him his son and been the only woman that he'd been with that actually loved him. She made him feel good about himself. She didn't make him feel worthless and trick him. He still loved her.

"I don't want you to go," he said on the verge of tears.

Emily freaked out as she saw the monitors linked to Hotch crashing. No! No! She couldn't lose him! Everything happened in a whirl as she was ushered out of the room and the doctors crowded round Hotch putting the pedals on his chest. She prayed to God he'd pull through; she couldn't lose the man she loved. She paced outside watching them.

"You can't always get what you want, big man." Haley said patting his chest. "Jack and Emily need you," she answered turning to leave the cinema.

"But I need you," he answered running after her.

"Aaron, you don't need me any longer. You need Jack and Emily as much as they need you..." She took off her wedding ring and handed it to him after he'd suddenly changed back into his hospital gown and head bandage. "Make Emily part of the family." He looked at her as she closed his fingers over the ring and nodded. "I still love you too but it's time to move on," she said.

Foyet and Beth vanished holding hands then Haley vanished doing the same. So Beth was dead too. He was surprised he didn't feel anything. He was sure he'd been in love with her.

He climbed into the car driven by Rossi in the opposite direction.


	14. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up

Waking Up

He woke up to find Emily sitting there beside him holding his hand. He looked at her shocked to see her after so long. He thought after last year he'd never see her again though he had dearly missed her.

"Oh Aaron," she cried hugging him carefully. "We've been so worried about you."

He could see her saying the words but couldn't hear them so he became distressed. He was really deaf! Would he ever hear again? He needed to hear for his job. Oh god, he couldn't be deaf!

"My hearing?" he shouted.

She tried to bite back tears and find a way to tell him. How could she tell him? Oh god he was deaf now and it would destroy him. It would kill him to know he'd lost one of his senses.

He looked at her face and he knew she was trying hard to find a way to tell him. No! No! He couldn't be! He couldn't be deaf! "Emily, please, please don't tell me I'm deaf," he begged on the verge of tears.

She tried even harder to bite back her tears. She felt her eyelashes were wet as she nodded. He broke into tears and she hugged him closer letting her own fall. She kissed his bandage and hoped by her embrace he knew she would always be there for him now he couldn't hear her. She held him while he cried his tears.

He stopped some time later embarrassed that he had cried in front of someone else. She saw the embarrassment in his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Oh Aaron, there's no reason to be embarrassed. Of course you're upset. It's only understandable," she said. "I'm going to tell the others you're up."

She was about to go when she felt a tug on her hand. She looked back to see Hotch pleading with his eyes for her to stay. She nodded and sat back down on the bed to call Jessica.

"Is he up?" Jessica asked.

"Yes he woke up ten minutes ago. Could you bring Jack? Aaron's really in need of some cheering up," Emily answered stroking his hand with her free fingers which seemed to be calming him.

"Sure we'll be with you as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

They hung up and she got back to hugging Aaron. She wouldn't let him feel alone and paranoid in his world of silence.

A nurse soon came in to change his bandages. She asked Emily if she'd wait outside but as she got up Hotch pulled her back. Emily looked at the nurse apologetic.

"Its fine, if it helps him you can stay with him," she answered.

"Thank you," Emily answered.

She watched them take a look under the bandages on his abdomen to check his wounds from the surgery to deal with his inner bleeding. She then took off his head bandage and shaved carefully near where his stitches were then cleaned them. She then bandaged his head up with a fresh bandage.

Emily tried to keep the shock off her face when she saw his hair but he looked uncomfortable so she stroked his hand again assuring him she was there and she would love him through this. The thing he needed most of all currently was love and to know he was loved. Beth could never take that from him.

Soon Jack ran in with the card he'd made the other day shouting, "Dad". Emily smiled at the string of Get Well Soon balloons Jessica had bought. He needed joy and happiness around him currently and people not making a huge fuss about his deafness. If they did it would only sink him further into depression and she couldn't bear that.

She smiled as they hugged each other close and felt a tear in her eye. They'd really missed each other. He was such a great father even though he didn't think it himself. Jack then presented his card to him and Hotch smiled as he handed it over.

On the front was a huge heart with Dad Get Well Soon written inside. He smiled at his son then opened it to find two messages inside. He read the first one.

'I love you dad even if you are deaf. You're a bigger hero to me now. I'm blessed to have you'

He felt a tear in his eye as he read it. He hugged Jack closer to him and kissed his left temple.

"He's blessed to have you, too," Emily smiled.

Having been able to lip-read her words Hotch nodded and kissed his temple again. He then turned back to the card and read the other message.

'Everything's going to be alright. Emily's here to help now. My new best friend's deaf too'

He smiled and hugged him then pointed at the last sentence.

"My daughter, Frankie," Emily mouthed but he looked even more confused. "I adopted her six months ago." He smiled as he was glad she was finally a mum. She'd always wanted to be one and was born to be one. Now she was one he was happy for her. She deserved it.

Jack started rabbiting on about Frankie when Emily stroked his hair and said, "Not so quickly, honey. Remember dad can't hear you so you need to speak slower so he can lip-read." He nodded smiling sadly at her. "I know it'll take some getting used to but we'll all get through this together." He nodded smiling and Emily kissed his hair.

Aaron smiled at them both thinking just how good a mother Emily would be to Jack. Maybe Haley was right. Maybe he should do as Haley said. Maybe he should make her part of the family. She'd be the perfect fit. He couldn't deny he felt something for her; she was such a caring, loving woman born to be the matriarch of a family.

He placed his hand on Emily's and she smiled at him lovingly. He smiled back feeling safe with her there. He was worried about what would happen when they left. He just didn't want to think about it; he'd be all alone and scared. With friends and family he could almost forget he was deaf but without them how could he tell people weren't talking about him?

When it was time to leave he tugged her hand again. She looked back and saw the pleading in his eyes again but she knew she couldn't stay this time. Visiting hours were up and she wasn't related to him no matter how much she wanted to be.

She kissed his forehead then got back up so she could see her mouth and while stroking his bandage said, "I'll be back as early as I can be in the morning. I don't want to leave as much as you want me to stay." He nodded and followed them out with his eyes sadly. When they were gone he turned over on his side and cried himself to sleep. He just felt so lost and lonely.

What was going to happen now? He was deaf and may never get his hearing back again. He had to give up the job he loved so much that was clear. He'd worked so hard to become Unit Chief and had almost become Section Chief. Now it was all gone in a matter of days. He couldn't be a deaf profiler it would hinder the job.

He'd never be able to hear Jack again. How would he ever be sure Jack was ok if he couldn't hear him? He couldn't do it alone anymore. He needed someone to help him and Emily was the perfect woman to do so.

He'd never hear her say she loved him again even though he knew she did. He'd only ever heard her say it once and he'd foolishly turned her away. He wouldn't make that mistake now but he'd never hear the words again. She wouldn't have come all this way after he'd turned her done if she didn't still love him. He didn't deserve her but he couldn't see his life without her. She was there for him he knew that. He already missed her and she hadn't even left that long ago.

"Emily," he cried. "Emily, I need you." He knew she didn't want to leave; she'd just had to. He felt so incredibly alone and couldn't sleep so they ended up giving him sleeping pills while restraining him as at first he refused to take them.

Emily was incredibly angry and worried when she heard. He really didn't need this after all he'd been through. The sooner he was out of the hospital the better.


	15. Matching Haircuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack shaves his head to support his dad

Matching Haircuts

A week later he was finally leaving hospital and Jessica, Emily, Dave and Jack and Frankie were there to take him back to the hotel. The rest of the team had gone back to work as sadly serial killers wouldn't wait. Rossi wouldn't leave his best friend so Morgan let him off. Morgan was to be the new Unit Chief now Hotch could no longer do the job. They were devastated to accept Beth had taken their great, fearless leader from them.

They got Hotch into the car and drove him back to the hotel. They would fly back to Washington a few days later. They'd just give him some time to adjust to being out of hospital and they were sending the jet to pick him up. They were sending him the jet as a farewell gift as he deserved one last flight on the jet before he reluctantly took retirement.

Emily was in the room next to him when she heard a thud. She begun to worry about him and rushed next door to fins him on the floor next to his bed. He pointed at the walking stick ashamed then looked down. She took him in her arms and helped him back into bed. So the poor guy had fallen out trying to get his walking stick. He currently needed one as he was so weak.

When she was about to leave him she felt a tug on her hand again. She looked back to see him pleading for her not to go so she nodded and climbed into the bed with him. If he didn't want her to leave she wouldn't.

He pulled her closer to him as he really didn't want her to leave him again. He felt safest with her. Without her and when he was on his own the voices would creep in his head and tell him he'd deserved what happened to him; no-one loved him and there was no point in living. With her beside him it reminded him he was loved and he never wanted her to go again.

In the morning Emily woke up to find Aaron snuggled up close to her and Jack snuggled up to him. She smiled and cuddled him close to her and stroked Jack's hair while he murmured. She was glad to see a smile on Aaron's face as she kissed his hair.

She wondered how long he would have it remembering his face yesterday when he saw his hair after the bandage was taken off. He looked really uncomfortable when he saw part of his hair had been shaven off for the surgery as they undid his stitches. He'd seen it all in the mirror in the corner of the hospital room.

He woke up and smiled up at her. He was so glad she hadn't left him to sleep alone. She kissed his forehead and he snuggled into her.

He never wanted her to leave him but then his chest tightened. Wouldn't she return to London? Her life was over there now. She'd leave him and Jack behind and he couldn't handle that. He needed her here with him but neither could he be selfish. She lived in London with Frankie now and ran the London branch of Interpol.

"What is it?" she asked concerned seeing him look so sad.

"London," he mouthed.

She shook her head and picked up the pen and paper he had on his bedside table. She wrote down a message then handed it to him. He smiled as he read it and sunk back into her while she kissed his hair relieved she wasn't going anywhere. There was no way she was leaving him now.

In the two weeks he'd been in hospital she'd quit her job placing her number two in charge. She'd told Frankie's school they wouldn't be returning. Luckily Frankie was happy with staying here. All she wanted to do was stay with Jack and help Aaron adapt to his new situation. She was determined to teach Aaron sign language which only made Emily proud.

Later that day Hotch approached Rossi with a note. He was nervous about handing over the note as handing over the note was a sign of defeat. A sign that he was letting his deafness rule his life. He knew there was nothing he could do about the loss of his hearing but he didn't want it to dictate his life.

Rossi read it and nodded in understanding. He knew his best friend hated the fact part of his hair was shaved off. It was understandable he wanted to shave the rest off to make it even. Yes he'd never had a shaved head but it was understandable in the circumstances.

He managed to get hold of the tools to help shave his head and they sat in the hotel lounge as it was pretty deserted currently. It had only really been the team living there along with a few other guests. Aaron sat in front of Dace as he put the clippers on the number 0.5 setting. He then put his hand on Aaron's shoulder and Aaron put his shoulders straight and head up readying himself to be shaved. He was nervous as it was about to happen but it was the only way he would feel comfortable. He had all his hair or he had none and grew it all back together.

Dave put the clippers at the beginning of his best friend's hairline and started shaving it off strip by strip. It got colder and colder as his hair was removed. He could feel it falling down his neck and down his back. He'd wash off the excess hair tonight. He knew Emily would understand his haircut. He hoped she would always share his bed.

He knew it was crazy but he was even thinking about marrying her already. He just wanted her there all the time. She already felt like a wife to him though he'd only come out of the hospital yesterday and been awake for a week. He was pretty sure he wanted to make her his wife. He was even certain he didn't want to leave New York without her as his wife.

He could feel he was bald when Dave stopped the clippers and put them down. Suddenly he could feel the shaving foam being spread over his head and behind his ears. His stomach knotted wondering how people were going to take his haircut but he couldn't face walking around another day with some of his hair shaved off.

Dave then took the guard off the razor and started shaving off the stubble so his best friend's head would be as smooth as a baby's bottom. Jack came in shortly after Dave started running the razor over his head. Seeing the razor so very near to dad's scalp scared him so he ran away. What if it cut dad's head? What was Uncle Dave doing to dad's head? Where had dad's hair gone? Why had it gone?

Emily noticed Aaron's face fall after having seen his son run out and went in and squeezed his hand to assure him she understood and had her support. She then went after Jack. She knew though he tried to appear strong Aaron was still quite vulnerable and sensitive. It had only been just over a week since he woke up deaf and he was still trying to adjust. Also Beth had taken almost all his confidence and self-esteem away which he was trying to rebuild with her help. He didn't need his son running from him. Also she knew about the voices he heard when he tried to sleep alone. He hadn't had to tell her she just knew.

She went after the boy she loved almost as her own and wished one day would be her stepson. She found him in their hotel room sitting on the bed feeling bad. He was playing with the duvet looking down. It had scared him but now he felt guilty. Had he hurt dad's feelings? He hadn't meant to.

"Jack," she said softly sitting on the bed and placing her hand over his. He looked up at her. "Dad's just shaving his head so he doesn't have to walk around with just part of his hair shaved off due to his brain surgery. It's to make him feel better about himself. He might look almost recovered on the outside but he isn't on the inside. He needs our help to make him feel good about himself. Will you help me?" he nodded vigorously. "Good. Now let's go back to your father. He doesn't need you running from him..."

"I won't again, Emmy," he said looking up at her.

"Good," she smiled kissing his hair. "Let's go back to dad."

He nodded and they went down to the hotel lounge together. They found they'd finished shaving his head and Jack ran up to him and hugged him close to him while he crouched down and hugged his son for dear life. Jack kissed his cheek and he kissed his temple. Emily saw a tear glisten Aaron's cheek and felt herself welling up.

He then broke away and whispered in Emily's ear, "Can I shave my head like dad? I want to show I support him. I love him so much. He's the best dad always has been always will be."

She smiled and nodded then wrote his request down and gave it to his father. Aaron's eyes misted over as he read it and felt so blessed to have such a sweet son. He knew if he turned down his request it would hurt him and he couldn't bear that. Also he was proud of his son for such a sweet gesture and wanted to share it so he agreed.

Jack smiled up at him as Dave got ready to shave his godson's head so he could look like his father and show the world how he supported him in his recovery. He sat in front of Dave and held his father's hand for support.

"Ready Jack?" Dave asked.

"Ready Uncle Dave, he answered.

He brought the clippers to the front of his godson's hairline. Soon they heard the first buzz of the clippers and the first cut of his hair so he squeezed dad's hand tighter. He was doing this for him to show he supported and loved his dad no matter what; deaf or hearing. He felt the hair fall down his neck and back just like dad had.

As each strip was shaved off Aaron's heart became more proud over his precious son. He was so proud that he was such a sweet, selfless, caring boy. Emily's eyes filled with more tears touched by the young boy's act of love and support for his father.

Soon enough he was bald and Dave spread the shaving foam over the boy's head then shaved off the stubble. Soon he and his father had matching haircuts and Jack hugged him again while Aaron held him close full of pride for his son.

Emily smiled at them both hoping one day she'd be part of the family. She loved them both so much and they both looked cute with their matching haircuts. Dave smiled at her knowing how much she loved the two of them. He hoped his best friend would see sense and make her part of the family soon. She'd always been there for him and he'd seen how much she loved him in the last two weeks. He needed that love around him especially now.

Aaron looked up and smiled at Emily. Yes he wanted her now. He wanted to marry her as soon as possible. He took the piece of paper and wrote down his proposal. He then handed it to Emily who cried and nodded upon reading it.

"Yes, yes, I'll be your wife," she exclaimed hugging him.

Rossi and Jack couldn't help smiling. They knew this was a perfect match. Jack couldn't wait for Emily to be his stepmother. Hotch picked up his walking stick while Emily took Jack's hand and they went back to their room after thanking Rossi.

After they'd gone Rossi picked up the message and read it. He smiled as he read it and called Morgan. He then went off to show Jessica the note. She quickly became his partner in crime.


	16. Surprise Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Emily marry

Surprise Wedding

The next morning Emily woke up to find Hotch lying on her again and Jack snuggled up to him. She smiled at them so happy they'd be getting married today. They were going to pop round to the court house today after lunch and sign the marriage papers. She stroked his head smiling. Her fiancé! He woke up and smiled back at her. He couldn't believe he was going to marry this angel today.

Suddenly Emily heard a knock on the door and answered, "Come in." Jessica came in and told them to get up and ready as they had shopping trips planned. Emily looked confused and Jessica tapped her nose. She was curious and agreed to go shopping. She'd need a dress for this afternoon anyway. She had nothing suitable for a wedding.

They were soon ready for their separate shopping trips. Rossi took Hotch and Jack out while Jessica took Emily and Frankie. They had clothes to buy.

Jessica took Emily to the swankiest bridal shop in town. Rossi had given her some money last night to buy dresses. He wanted to make sure Emily got the most beautiful dress for the wedding. She tried on several then she found the perfect dress. She instantly fell in love with it.

It was white silk with a train and a straight skirt. It was shoulderless with short sleeves. The simplicity made it perfect and she couldn't help twirling in it with tears in her eyes. She was marrying the man of her dreams today. She felt the luckiest woman in the world. She would be going back to Washington Mrs Aaron Hotchner.

Frankie had tears in her eyes seeing how happy her mother was. She deserved it. She couldn't be more happier that she was marrying Aaron today. It had taken her by surprise when Jessica told her but it seemed so right. She couldn't deny Emily looked beautiful in that dress.

Jessica smiled too thinking Emily was the perfect addition to the family. She had more than proved her love for Aaron. He needed her. He needed a wife that truly loved each and every inch of him like they should. She would have been very unhappy if her brother-in-law had found himself in an unequal marriage. Emily looked absolutely radiant in the dress and Jessica smiled at the fact Aaron had found a bride that looked like marrying him was her dream come true.

"You look beautiful," Jessica smiled.

"Thanks," Emily smiled back and Frankie agreed.

Meanwhile the boys were at a tailor getting new suits. Hotch soon found the perfect fit. It was a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black bowtie. They even found one to match his for Jack. Jack was so excited when he saw it. He'd look just like dad at the wedding. He was so happy Emily and dad were getting married now. Emily was the best mum ever. He hoped he could call her mum soon. Today was going to be the best day ever.

When they got back to the hotel Hotch and Emily were taken to separate rooms and encouraged to write their vows. Rossi and Jessica thought it would be more personal this way while they set up in the hotel garden their wedding ceremony while Hotch and Emily were blissfully unaware of what was going on. This wedding was going to be a huge surprise for them but a well-deserved one.

Soon enough Morgan led the team out the back door to where they were setting up the wedding. He smiled when he saw Jessica and Dave setting up the garden ready for Emily and Aaron's wedding.

"So where are the happy couple?" he asked.

"Upstairs in our rooms writing their vows," Rossi smiled.

"Do they even know what's going on down here?"

"Not a thing," he smiled that his surprise was so far succeeding. He hoped they were really going to be blown over by this as they really deserved it.

"This is so romantic," Garcia gushed.

"How are we going to stop them from going to the court house?" Spencer worried.

"Frankie and Jack are on guard."

"Good," JJ smiled.

Soon enough Emily got up looking at the time worrying they would be late for the court house. She got up ready to leave when JJ, Garcia and Jessica ran in to help Frankie get Emily ready. She was shocked when JJ and Garcia came in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dave invited us," JJ answered.

"Couldn't have your wedding without your family, could you?" Garcia added.

"What's he up to?" she smiled curious.

In answer JJ and Garcia just tapped their noses. They would keep their promise to Rossi. Hotch and Emily really deserved this wedding after all they'd been through these few weeks and no-one was going to spoil it for them. They were just so happy when they heard Aaron had popped the question. Yes it was quick but it just felt so right. They were the perfect couple. They just wished Hotch could have heard his wedding ceremony.

Jack heard a knock on the door and let Rossi in who was holding the suits. "Time to get ready," he smiled at the young boy. Jack nodded smiling and tugged at his dad's arm. He looked up and Jack wrote down it was time to get ready. He smiled and got up accepting the suit off his best friend.

Emily had changed into her dress and JJ and Garcia were doing her hair which they decided to let flow over her shoulders in curls. She smiled at herself in the mirror as Frankie and Jessica changed into their dresses. She just couldn't believe she was getting married today and the team was here to celebrate it with her. She wondered if her fiancé knew they were here and what they would make of his haircut.

She smiled in the mirror thinking how surprisingly sexy he looked with his head shaved and how cute Jack looked with him. She laughed inside thinking about the shock on the team's faces as they saw their former boss was bald.

"Thinking of your groom, chickadee," Garcia asked.

"Oh I think she is," JJ teased.

"Have you seen him yet?" Emily smiled.

"No Jack's had him locked up in a hotel room writing his vows," JJ answered.

Emily giggled, "Little sergeant major."

"Just like his father," Garcia added then Emily looked sad thinking of all the things Aaron couldn't do now. Heading his beloved BAU was definitely out of the question. They noticed her expression fall so she added, "Everything will sort itself out, my raven-haired beauty. He might get his hearing back and if he doesn't he has you."

Emily placed her hand on Garcia's hand and smiled sadly up at her. "Thanks Pen. I know you guys will be there for him too."

"For all of you," she answered placing her hand over hers.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it."

"Now no more sadness. Today's your wedding day."

She laughed and smiled at her. Garcia was back.

He was about to go to Emily's room when Rossi led him away. He was confused. He'd brought him a wedding suit and made him write his own vows but he was leading him away from his fiancée. Wouldn't the court house close soon? He really wanted to marry her today and not wait another day.

He led him out to the gardens and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it was set up for a wedding. He was about to leave when Rossi put his hand on his arm.

He shook his head and said as clearly as he could, "This is for you. This is all for you and Emily."

He was wordless. He didn't know what to say. His best friend had done this all for them. Suddenly Morgan, Reid and Blake came up having done the finishing touches and he was even more attached. Rossi had brought the team back to witness him marry Emily.

"Didn't think you could get married without us, did you?" Morgan asked clearly to make sure his friend could understand what he was saying.

He smiled and mouthed, "thank you."

Suddenly Morgan's phone went off and he looked at it then looked back up smiling, "the girls are ready". Rossi nodded and led Hotch to the priest.

He felt nervous as he looked at the priest. It was really happening. They were getting married. He was going to be Emily's husband by the end of the night. He hoped he understood what was going on and he wasn't made to feel isolated due to his hearing deficiency.

He looked to the back of the aisle and saw JJ, Jessica and Garcia take their seats. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw him so he stroked his head nervously. He would be growing it back but wanted his hair to be even. To do so he had to shave it off. He was already used to it and liking it.

Emily couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the aisle, seating and everything set out for the wedding. She'd almost started crying already that Dave had done this for them. It was the most beautiful wedding she'd ever seen.

Violins started playing and she looked to the side of the seating to see a violin quartet. She felt the tears well up this time. It was just so amazing. Dave had spared no expense and it blew her breath away.

She looked down the aisle and smiled when she saw her groom at the make-shift altar. He looked so gorgeous in his suit. She just couldn't believe she was marrying him. She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.

"Ready?" Frankie mouthed.

"Ready," Emily answered putting her hand on Frankie's arm.

They linked arms then Frankie led her down the aisle to Aaron. She smiled at her mother so happy she was finally marrying the man of her dreams. They would be such a great couple. She hoped Aaron would love her as a daughter. They seemed to be getting along very well and he was more than willing for her to teach him sign language.

When they reached him she handed Emily's hand to Aaron. They smiled at each other and kissed each other's cheeks then turned to the priest who welcomed them to the marriage ceremony.

Soon enough they were making their vows. Hotch went first and handed them to her. She read them and smiled with tears in her eyes.

'Emily, I know it's been fast but I don't feel like I could live another day without you as my wife. You're an angel and I don't deserve you but I will try everyday to treat you as the queen you are. You love Jack as your own and are providing me with an angelic daughter. I want to spend every waking hour by your side and I promise to love you forever. With this ring I make you my wife and become the luckiest man alive.'

She smiled as Rossi handed him the ring and he placed it on Emily's finger feeling tears fill her eyes. He then kissed her hand and she smiled up at him with wet eyelashes. Today was the best day of her life.

She then took his hand and slipped the ring Rossi gave her onto his finger and smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Aaron, I have loved you for over a year now and I will never stop loving you. Today is a dream come true and I feel like the luckiest woman today marrying you. You've taken on Frankie and I love Jack like my own. You're the sweetest man I've ever met and I'm so glad to be yours and I promise to always try to make you see how special you are. With this ring I make you my husband and me the luckiest woman in the world." She then kissed his hand.

Soon enough they were taken to sign the register to produce their marriage certificate and they were announced man and wife. The tears started falling and she hugged him close overjoyed to be his wife. He was hers for eternity. He kissed her on the cheek and her back on his.

"Kiss," the team shouted, "Kiss."

She was about to kiss him on the lips when she saw he looked scared and uncomfortable so she hugged him instead. Obviously something had scared him and she wasn't going to force it out of him. If Beth had taken advantage of him she'd kill her. She'd let Hotch tell her in his own time. She wasn't going to force his recovery. She'd be there as long as she needed him and for however long his recovery took. They were married now.

They were taken to another section of the garden where they'd set up for the wedding banquet. They all found where they were seating and Emily and Aaron snuggled up to each other. They were so happy to be married even if it would take some time to be intimate. They had their feast and speeches were made. When the speeches were made they made sure they spoke their words clearly and faced Aaron so he'd understand.

Rossi led them up to the balcony since they decided to miss out the dancing so Aaron wouldn't feel uncomfortable since he couldn't hear the music anymore. They were trying to make him comfortable with his condition not uncomfortable. They were all learning to adapt to Hotch's deafness and vowed they would help him and the family. They smiled at the thought that his family had grown.

On the balcony the new family stood together. Aaron placed his hand on Frankie's shoulders while Emily placed hers on Jack's. Both children smiled up at them pleased they were treated as family. They watched in wonder as a firework display started in front of their very own eyes. They all enjoyed them but Hotch and Frankie enjoyed them the most since all they saw was the fireworks without the gunshot-sounding like sounds of them.

Soon Jack was dropping off so they thanked them for a magical wedding then Emily carried Jack while Frankie and Aaron followed on his walking stick. They would all share the same room tonight. They would leave for Washington DC in the morning. They'd be going home with the team on the jet. He knew that once he got there he'd have to accept the retirement package. He just hoped they'd give him a day or two before the meeting. He wanted time to settle back home and into his new lifestyle.

Emily and Aaron climbed into their bed and he placed his head on her bosom while she stroked his head. They snuggled up together and fell asleep. They were so happy they were now husband and wife.


	17. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start a new life

New Life

The next day they all got ready to finally go home. Hotch couldn't be happier to finally be going home. He felt like he'd been in New York far too long and just couldn't wait to be sleeping in his own bed with his wife. His wife he smiled. Yes he was married now and married to Emily. It was strange that he'd come to New York TO PROPOSE to Beth and he was leaving married to Emily. The only thing he'd change was it was Emily he'd been going to propose to. Oh how he regretted turning her down last year. If only he hadn't he wouldn't be deaf.

Not that there was anything wrong with being deaf. His new daughter was deaf and willing to help him adapt. It was just all the things he couldn't do now like run the BAU and hear Jack. He'd miss all that but he was sure with his family by his side he'd survive.

They all got ready and met down in the foyer. Soon they were taken to the jet. Frankie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it and Emily couldn't help tearing up. It was like greeting an old friend. She led her daughter onto the plane after Hotch and Jessica led Jack back on. On the way back Emily and Aaron snuggled up to each other. Their children were sat close to them.

Soon enough they had landed and the team had hugged them saying they'd keep in touch. They nodded and went home. Aaron and Jack helped Emily and Frankie move in their stuff that they'd brought with them from London. Emily had organised a friend to send the rest of the stuff they wanted to keep.

A few days later Emily accompanied Hotch to his meeting with the FBI director. He felt more confident with her there just in case the director spoke too fast for him to understand. She could translate for him though he hadn't yet mastered sign language. He understood a bit of it though and people speaking very clearly helped him too. When he'd lost his hearing he'd been pleased to learn he was a natural at lip-reading. Maybe it was something to do with profiling but who knew.

During the meeting she held his hand to reassure him she was there always for him. She found she rather liked this Section Chief. He was a vast improvement on Strauss though she didn't want to speak ill of the dead especially one who had become a victim of an UnSub. The team had filled her in while in New York.

"Agent Hotchner, you'll be a great loss to the FBI. It's with great sadness I see you go but I understand why. I'm sorry for your loss. Please know if your hearing ever comes back you're more than welcome to return to your job," Chief Cruz said.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

He accepted the retirement package then left with his wife for his new lifestyle. Retired reluctantly and having to watch her look for a new job. It was going to be so tough but part of him was thankful she wasn't returning to the BAU. He'd have found it too hard if she did. Soon she found work as a translator.


	18. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Emily attend Garcia's Halloween party

Halloween Party

Three weeks later it was Halloween and they'd been invited to a party being held by Garcia. They'd been told to bring photos of dead loved ones and they could bring more than one. She was going to bring one of Frankie's parents and her grandfather. Aaron was taking a photo of Haley.

She didn't feel any jealousy of his first wife as she was firmly in his past and he loved her now. If it hasn't been for Haley she wouldn't have Jack and Aaron wouldn't have been the man she fell for. She was thankful for the contribution Haley had given and wished she'd only got to know her better.

They headed off to the party after dropping Jack and Frankie off at a party. There was no way Jack was going to this slumber party without her. They'd grown so close he wanted to take her everywhere with him. It was kind of sweet. Frankie was settling into school and making friends. They'd managed to find her a school that could deal with her deafness. She was in a year above her age due to starting school in England but she was scholarly enough to keep up.

Emily knocked on Penelope's door while holding Aaron's hand. He was still trying to adapt to his hearing deficiency and hadn't spoken properly since he was kidnapped. She was getting used to it though she missed his voice and was encouraging him to talk again. He was scared that if he did he'd accidentally shout. She understood his worries and would help him however she could. Frankie had had them too when she first became deaf. She had the confidence Aaron would speak again and gain the confidence to just like her daughter had. It was a time like this that had Emily thankful for Frankie losing her hearing. Aaron was grateful for her too as she helped him with his condition. They were becoming as thick as thieves which made Emily smile.

Garcia answered the door and smiled when she saw the newly married couple. "We thought you weren't coming," she said.

"We had a last minute slumber party invitation for Jack and Frankie," she answered.

"Well it's great to see you both," she smiled at the two of them then ushered them in. Emily went in while Aaron followed. He wasn't leading right now only following his loved ones but Emily was more than willing to help build up his confidence again. She'd get the Aaron she loved back. She'd help him be the man he once was.

Rossi handed Hotch a beer and JJ handed Emily a cocktail glass with red fruit punch and an eyeball olive. They smiled at them then turned to the altar. They placed their photos on the altar to celebrate their lives in the Day of the Dead. Garcia put her parents and cat on the altar. JJ then put her sister Rosaline on the top shelf of the altar. Rossi then placed an old army buddy and Morgan put his father down. Blake put down a photo of her mother.

Emily then stepped up with her two photos and squeezed her husband's hand in support. She put a photo down on the altar of Frankie's parents.

"These are Julie and Michael Brewstein, Frankie's parents. Julie was my best friend from high school. They were killed in the car bomb six months ago which deafened Frankie. Julie was like a sister to me," she explained.

She then put the photo of her grandfather on the altar.

"This is Stephen Hewitt-Lewis, my grandfather. He showed me family is important," Emily added.

They all smiled at her then stepped back and Reid out down Maeve and Nicholas Teslar. Emily smiled sadly having been told that was the girlfriend they'd failed to save from her stalker. She'd felt so incredibly sorry and protective over him when she heard the team had seen her get shot in the head. She was determined to find him someone to love. She knew Garcia and Morgan had started dating a few weeks ago.

Hotch then stepped forward after Emily had given his hand a gentle squeeze and placed down Haley. He then stepped back and placed his head on her shoulder while she stroked his arm and kissed his three weeks growth of hair. They all smiled sadly at the couple. It was obvious Hotch was still adapting but with Emily as his wife and by his side he was going to be ok. Though Morgan was doing a great job they dearly missed Hotch as their boss.

Later he was with the boys while the girls gathered together in the kitchen. Emily was sat on the counter while the girls were questioning her about her new marriage. She hoped the boys were taking good care of her husband and not grilling him as well.

"So how's the sex?" Garcia asked.

Emily looked away awkwardly and frustrated. They hadn't consummated their marriage yet and Aaron always tried to avoid the subject. There'd been a look of fear then he'd shut down and he wouldn't explain why. He just wasn't opening up about what he'd been through no matter how hard she tried. It was really beginning to hurt.

She tried wiping the tears away from her eyes that were threatening to pour down. He just wasn't opening up. This marriage wouldn't work if he kept it up. She knew he loved her but she felt so lonely on the outside. Maybe they had married too fast but when he proposed she'd felt like it was her dream come true. She loved him so much and was trying to help him but she just wished he'd open up to her. She just wished she felt more like his wife than his carer. She understood going in that he had to recover but she was just so frustrated he wouldn't talk to her about it even if it was only in writing.

She tried to bite the tears back and answered truthfully, "I'm as celibate as a nun."

The girls all looked at her shocked. What? They'd been married three weeks and not once had sex. There had to be something seriously wrong. They knew the two of them loved each other though Hotch was obviously still recovering from what Beth put him through. It was clear and unsurprising that he wasn't speaking about what happened as he always kept things bottled up.

They could also understand Emily's frustration. She loved him so much and it mustn't be easy trying to help him recover when he was keeping things from her. No wonder she felt lonely. It must be so hard for all of them. They'd be there for them but they couldn't be there with them at home all the time. This was something they had to go through together. They just hoped Hotch would realise soon that if he didn't confide in her soon things would just get worse.

They looked up and saw Aaron in the doorway looking worried. Emily tried to bite back her tears again feeling guilty though she hadn't actually said anything but that they were celibate. She noticed he was kicking his feet nervously and stroking his beard. He hadn't shaved since accepting retirement. He just hadn't bothered though she had to admit she liked it. She was surprised none of their family had even mentioned it.

"We'll go," Garcia, JJ and Blake said knowing they needed a private moment hoping they could work this out. They left and Aaron walked in with his pad that he kept in his pocket.


	19. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Aaron talk

The Talk

He stood with his back to the cupboards with his arms looking guilty and a little worried. He knew he had to tell her. It wasn't fair on her that he kept this secret but he was scared she'd leave him. He was dirty and didn't deserve her but it would kill him if she left. Now he saw just how upset it was making her and this secret was killing him. He had to tell someone and that someone had to be his wife. It was only fair on her.

"What's going on, Aaron? I need you to open up to me! If you don't talk to me even if it's on paper how is this marriage ever going to work! Sex isn't important but I'd like to know why you avoid it like the plague! What the hell do you see me as your wife or your carer? Oh god I just want you to tell me what happened! How can I help you if I don't know and that's all I want Aaron? Aaron, I want to help you recover. Is that too much of a wife to ask? I want this marriage to work, Aaron, I really do. I love you," she ranted with tears falling down her cheeks pacing around the kitchen.

He didn't answer. He just stood there looking dumb. He understood she was hurt, upset and angry but why had she said it so fast without looking at him so he could actually understand. Why couldn't she take him with her? She knew he was deaf and still trying to adapt. He knew she was upset but why couldn't she tell him to his face and clearly so that he'd know how to answer. Instead he was standing her looking like a dummy. He was frustrated himself now. This wasn't fair.

Emily looked at him as anger flashed across her. Hadn't he been listening? Didn't he have anything to say? She'd spilled her guts out and he was just standing there looking confused. Ugh it made her really mad. If she wasn't seeing so much red right now she'd remember why.

"Why are you just standing there? Didn't you hear a word I said?" she shouted at him then clasped her hand over her mouth as she realised of course he didn't. He was deaf! How could she have been so insensitive? He really didn't deserve her now.

"Of course I didn't. I have bloody severe acoustic trauma in both my ears. I have a slim chance of getting my hearing back and thanks for reminding me that," he shouted looking away trying to bite back his tears. It had really hurt for Emily to remind him he was deaf. He knew she didn't mean it but it didn't stop the pain.

"Oh god, Aaron, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Of course you are. Oh honey I love you please forgive me," she cried holding him close to her. He tried to shake her off as it had really stung.

"You have a funny way of showing it," he shouted back. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden. Maybe I should just get it all over with." Couldn't she see she was the very reason he was still living? Without her he'd hear the voices telling him he was better off dead.

She grabbed his face knowing just where he was going with this while the tears poured down her cheeks. "Stop it! You're not a burden to me! I love you; I love you more than any other man and have done for over a year. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. My world would be nothing without you. I cried myself to sleep because I thought I'd never have you..." He looked guilty as he realised she did really love him. "I was just frustrated that you won't open up to me. What's going on Aaron? I want to help you but can't if you push me away. Aaron, you need to talk to me. I can't see what's in your head. We're going through this together. You're not alone. I want all of you."

"I'm scared," he mouthed stroking his beard and looking down at his feet.

She tilted his head and asked, "Scared of what? It's just me, Aaron. You know I'll never intentionally hurt you."

"She raped me," he mouthed tearing up and looking away ashamed. She wouldn't want him now. He was dirty and damaged.

No! No she couldn't have! Beth had raped her husband before they even got together! No wonder he shut down every time she mentioned sex. Oh poor Aaron she thought as she tried to bite back her tears and held him close to her. There was no way she would ever leave him; she loved him more than the sun and moon.

He looked back astonished and she explained, "I'll never leave you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's all Beth and she's dead now, Aaron." She then traced her hand across his cheek and added, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

He nodded and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her fully on the lips. She was taken by surprise and stepped back. Was he sure he wanted to kiss her when he'd only just admitted to being raped while in captivity? She'd never push him into sexual intimacy. She'd never pressure him.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for," she said gently while stroking his face and he shuffled his feet again.

He was more than sure he wanted to kiss her. She was his wife and no matter what he'd put her through she was still there for him and would carry on being so. She was an angel that he felt he didn't deserve yet he still loved her more than any other woman. He felt more than ready to kiss her so he did kiss her again and this time she joined in. He was so happy he pushed his tongue in her mouth and soon they were playing tonsil tennis.

The team came in soon after and smiled to see the couple kiss. It showed everything was going to be alright now. Their former boss was going to really recover this time. The marriage was going to work. They were so happy that it was as they were perfectly matched. They needed each other. Emily was keeping him from plunging into despair. Aaron was keeping him from living her lonely, heartbroken life in London.

Soon things sorted themselves out. Three months later Aaron and Emily consummated their marriage and he kept confiding in her as she did him. Frankie and Aaron became as thick as thieves as she carried on helping him adapt to his condition. He soon became happy to be a stay at home dad and see the children grow up in front of him rather than behind his back. He did still miss the BAU though but his family made him happy. Emily settled into being a translator and coming home to her husband and two children each day.


	20. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron can hear

Good News

Six months later they were lying in bed when the chirping of a sparrow woke them up at 6am.

"Can't that bloody bird be quiet? Its 6am for Christ's sake," Aaron exclaimed annoyed.

Emily looked at him shocked. Could he really hear that bird? Oh god please let it be true. Please let his hearing have come back for his sake. Even though he'd settled into being deaf and become as thick as thieves with Frankie she knew he missed aspects of his old life like the BAU and his hearing.

"You can hear that bird? She asked.

"Of course I can hear the bird..." he answered looking at her incredulously. She waited for the penny to drop. Soon enough it did and he exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Oh my god, Emily I can hear. I can hear!"

"Yes you can," she smiled feeling her own tears fill her eyes and hugging him. "Oh Aaron, I'm so happy for you."

He kissed her with so much passion so thankful that she'd stood by his side through all this. She joined in cupping his face so happy he was able to hear again. They were just ecstatic that he was now in the 14% that had had their hearing come back to them. He could resume his old life if he wanted to. She just wanted him to be happy.

They stopped when they heard the sound of footsteps run into to the room to see Jack had run in. He jumped on the bed excited and smiled up at his father.

"Dad, you can hear?" he asked. He nodded smiling at him and Jack threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. Aaron hugged him close to him holding him close. He was just so happy he could hear his son's voice again. He'd missed it terribly. "Oh buddy, I've missed your voice."

"I know, dad," he smiled up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, dad."

Frankie walked past just then and saw them so happy so went in to find what was going on. Maybe Emily was pregnant. She'd love to have another little brother or sister. She loved Jack to pieces and just like a brother. She always loved spending time with him and helping him out.

"Dad can hear, Frankie," Jack exclaimed clearly. "Dad's hearing's come back."


	21. Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sooths Frankie

Frankie

She smiled at him biting back tears. She was really happy for him but now she was the only one deaf in the family. What would he want with her now he could hear again? They'd been so close because she was helping him get used to being deaf now he could hear again.

It only reminded her her hearing was never going to come back. The doctors had told them there was no hope she would ever hear again when she was deafened. She'd thought she'd got over it but now her stepfather could hear again it felt like all the wounds had been re-opened.

Before the tears threatened to spill she ran to her room and broke down in there. She knew she should be happy but it felt so unfair. His hearing had come back and hers never would.

She looked up to see him in the doorway and looked away as she didn't want him to see her cry. She'd always been strong for him. He couldn't see her crack.

He saw her tears and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It felt like a dagger to his heart to see her cry. Why did the world have to be so cruel? It was so unfair that this young angel would never hear again and his hearing had come back. If he could give up his hearing so she could get hers back he would.

He sat down next to her and she looked away desperately not wanting him to see her jealousy and pain. He put his hand on her shoulder and she tried to shake it off shouting, "What would you want with me now? You don't need me anymore!"

He gently grabbed her by the shoulder s and turned her to face him. "I am always going to need my daughter," he said pronouncing each syllable clearly then hugged her.

"You love me like a daughter?" she asked.

He pulled gently back so she could see his lips again and added, "Of course I do. You're Emily's daughter therefore you're mine and I am so grateful to have you in my life. You've helped me so much. You helped me adapt to being deaf and taught me sign language without ever once losing your patience with this stubborn old fool. You're my hero, Frankie..." She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he replied kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him and they hugged close to each other again.


	22. Returning to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron discusses returning to work

Returning to Work

Later he was sat on the sofa with his wife and children when she was snuggled up to him. She then started thinking about the BAU. Wouldn't he want to go back now his hearing was back? The BAU had always been his life and he'd been very reluctant to leave though he'd agreed it was for the best to retire. Now he could hear again was he going to return to the BAU?

"What is it?" he asked.

"Will you be returning to the BAU now you can hear again?" she asked.

"If that's alright with you," he answered concerned. He really did want to go back but only with his family's support especially his wife's. He didn't want to lose her to the job like he had Haley. Emily was everything to him and had kept him alive when he was having suicidal thoughts.

"Aaron, the BAU was your life. You only stopped because of your hearing. I know you've missed it. You should go back. It's who you are, the man I fell in love with," she assured him.

"You sure you'll be alright with me returning to work?"

"Aaron, it's who you are and we'll cope..." she smiled patting his chest. "Call Dave. He'll be more than happy to hear from you again." She smiled devilishly, "It'll shock him too."

"Good idea," he smiled playfully.

She handed him the home phone and he dialled his best friend's number.

"Rossi," he said picking up the phone. "Aaron? Aaron, is that really you?...Oh my god, that's fantastic. Congratulations..." He noticed everyone looking at him like he'd gone mad as he kept talking to his best friend on the phone. "Aaron, can I put you on speakerphone?"

"The rest of the team thinking you've finally cracked up," Hotch laughed whilst smiling at Emily who was trying hard not to giggle. He then took pity on him and added, "Sure."

Emily gave him the laptop and he hooked it through to Rossi's handheld. Everyone smiled when they saw their old boss on the screen looking the happiest they'd ever seen him. They knew apart from his family there was only one thing that could make him so happy and that was his hearing. Obviously he could hear again.

"So your hearing's come back, boss man?" Morgan asked. Though he was now the Unit Chief Hotch would always be known as boss man. Hotch would always be the man they looked up to even though they looked up to each other as well.

"Yes it is," he beamed feeling the tears fill his eyes again.

"You going to come back to the BAU?" Reid asked.

"I'm going to have a meeting with Chief Cruz next week."

They beamed that their leader was finally coming back to them. They'd missed her so much and things hadn't been right since he retired. They just hadn't been the same without Hotch.

The next week he went to meet Chief Cruz in his best suit and having shaved off his heard. Emily had been sad to see it go but was happy to see Agent Hotchner back. She knew as Agent Hotchner his appearance meant everything to him and he wanted to look clean and professional. The beard just wasn't part of that image. He'd shaved it off only that morning.

The team were gathered outside trying desperately not to look like they were trying to eavesdrop though they really were. Every time someone walked by they tried to look like they were deep in conversation with each other. They were anxious to know if Chief Cruz would allow Aaron back in the BAU and in which position. They all secretly hoped he would return as Unit Chief but as long as he was back everything would be fine.

Hotch and Cruz got up to leave when Matt put his hand on Aaron's shoulder and added, "On a personal note it's great to see you back to yourself."

"Thank you, Matt," he smiled then added, "but I don't regret being deaf. It brought me and my daughter closer."

"I'm glad."

He nodded and left the room to see the team run off towards the bullpen. He laughed and went to stroke his beard but as he touched the bare skin he remembered he'd shaved for the first time in six months that morning. It felt like something was missing but he'd almost always been clean-shaven at work.

It was just like them to listen in he thought as he headed home.


	23. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Morgan make a deal

Deal

Cruz headed towards Morgan's office as he had news to give him. He walked in and Morgan looked up. When he saw it was Cruz he got up to greet him.

"Agent Morgan, expect a new profiler starting on Monday," he said.

He knew he meant Hotch but was in the mood to play. "Do we need any new profilers? We already have Agent Coxton."

"This profiler's special. It would be an honour for him to come back onto the team."

"Who? Gideon? Ryan?"

"Agent Hotchner."

Morgan suddenly realised he'd told him they would be getting a new profiler not that he would be replaced as Unit Chief. Why wasn't Hotch returning to his position? He'd taken the job in the fullest belief that if he ever returned to work he would hand it back over,

"Why isn't he returning as Unit Chief?" he asked. "I understood my taking over was only temporary and that if Agent Hotchner's hearing ever came back he would be reinstated."

"Agent Hotchner refused the position when I offered it."

"This isn't right. This is Hotch's position."

"Take it up with him. I offered. He refused."

He nodded message understood. He had five days to talk his old friend into coming back as Unit Chief. He'd do anything to get him back into his rightful position. This was his job always had been always will be.

On Friday night he set out to have drinks with Hotch leaving Garcia at home. They'd been living together for three months now and in a relationship for six,

He found Aaron sat in the corner of the bar with a drink for Morgan and one for himself. When Morgan arrived Hotch looked up and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind that I got a drink for you," Aaron said.

"Thanks mate," Morgan answered sitting front of him.

They sat there drinking in awkward silence. They hadn't really hung out together since he got married and was deafened. Morgan just hadn't known what to do when he was deaf so it felt like two old friends meeting up and not knowing what to say.

"Aaron, why did you refuse to return to the BAU as Unit Chief?" he asked,

"You're Unit Chief now and I don't want to step on your toes," he answered awkwardly. He did miss running the BAU and it had been his life but it had been six months since he retired. A lot could have changed in six months and Morgan was the Unit Chief now. He couldn't take that from him.

"Aaron, I only took this job as I thought it would be a temporary position. I always was going to give it up when you came back."

"I'm a little rusty," he answered nervously. He wanted to come back but he just wasn't sure if he was good enough anymore. He'd been out of the field for half a year.

"Aaron, you're the only person we can ever imagine in the job. It's your rightful place."

"Alright," he sighed as he had broken him down. "Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Give me time to brush up on my profiling skills and pass my side arms trial again and I'll take over again. Just let me refresh so I'm not so rusty and can be the leader you deserve."

"Alright cool," he smiled. "Least we get you back as Unit Chief in the end, right?"

"Right," he smiled.

They clinked their glasses and Morgan said, "Here's to you coming back to work."

Aaron clinked his glass and said, "I can't wait to work with you guys again."

"We've missed you too man."


	24. Back at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron goes back to work

Back to Work

On Monday morning Hotch was sat in the conference room twiddling his thumbs waiting for the others to come in nervous. It was his first day back and he hoped everyone didn't expect him to be as good as he was six months ago. He didn't want to let anyone down. He knew they would all help him brush up. Morgan had already agreed to be his trainer and help him with his sidearm training.

Emily had fussed over him that morning before work. She'd brushed down his suit and ruffled his hair. It was a little embarrassing but he let her. It was only because she loved him after all and he partly liked having a woman who just wanted to take care of him.

He really hoped they'd come in soon. The suspense was killing him. He was getting more nervous by the second waiting for the team to arrive. He knew he would also have to meet a new agent today that had joined the team a month after he retired.

Suddenly he heard footsteps enter the room. He looked up to see the team and smiled feeling a little more relaxed. His friends were here now and it was beginning to feel a little more like coming home.

"There's a face I recognise," Rossi smiled so happy to see his best friend back at work even if he was just a profiler currently. He was back where he belonged. Hotch smiled back at him and thanked him. The rest of the team also welcomed him back.

Rossi put a hand on Hotch's shoulder as Coxton sat down opposite him. They felt a little intimidated of each other. Coxton was well aware of Agent Hotchner's reputation. He didn't know what to make of her due to her being a newly graduated agent. Was she going to expect him to live up to his reputation?

Luckily it turned out she knew all about the situation and could sense how nervous he was so joined everyone in helping him build up his confidence and profiling skills again. He was so grateful for all their help. He was also glad he was back at work though it took all three time to re-adjust to him working again.

Three weeks later he was off on a case in New York when he couldn't sleep. It was the first case away from home therefore the first time since he was kidnapped and tortured by his ex that he'd slept alone. He was missing his wife a lot and though he knew he had a loving family at home the voices were creeping back in.

He decided to call her up knowing she would always pick up for him. She'd promised when he went away she would do so at any time of day. He used the speed dial to call her and he got right through.

She was lying in bed missing him already when her phone went off. She smiled a little when she saw it was Aaron. She hoped he was just checking and nothing terrible had happened.

"Hey honey, what's up?" she asked.

"Emmy, the voices are coming back," he answered a little worried.

She got a little worried herself and replied, "Aaron, don't listen to them. You know you have a loving family waiting for you back home..." She didn't know whether to tell him what she'd just found out but it would give him something to look forward to. She still wanted to tell him to his face though maybe she could hint at it. "Aaron..."

"Yes Emmy," he answered concerned hoping nothing was wrong back home.

"I've got some great news to tell you when you get home."

He smiled and wondered what it could be. Were they having a baby? He really hoped so. He'd love to have a baby with his wife. She was so great with their two children.

They carried on talking until they could both feel their eyes closing. The chat had managed to sooth them both now they were spending a night alone and he couldn't wait till he got home from the case. He was really looking forward to what Emily had to tell him.

He checked in every night while the case was going on and it managed to sooth them both and help them get used to him being away. He always asked how the kids were too. Jack was helping Frankie and Emily get used to Hotch being away too. They all knew they would just need some time to re-adjust to Hotch being back at work.


	25. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's pregnant

Pregnancy

When he got home on Friday night Emily ran up to him and jumped onto him and he caught her twirling her round then kissing her on the lips. He then put her down and the kids ran up hugging him. They'd all missed each other very much.

That night they were getting ready for bed when Aaron came up from behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her stomach while she smiled sinking back into his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She placed her hands over his and stroked the hair lovingly on them and his arms.

"So what's the news?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she answered.

"What?"

She turned round and smiled at him taking his head into her hands then placing his hands back on her small bump. "I'm pregnant, Aaron. We're going to have a baby."

He looked at her numbly while she chewed her lip nervously. Did he want another child? Would he ask her to get rid of it? She wanted this baby so badly. She still felt twinges of guilt when she thought about the baby she'd aborted when she was fifteen.

It felt like an eternity before she noticed a smile spread across his face. They were going to have a baby. He was going to have a child with Emily. He was going to be a father again!

He picked her up and swung her round while she laughed so happy to see her husband ecstatic. When he placed her back down he had tears in his eyes. He just couldn't believe his luck. He'd been married to Emily for six months, she'd wanted three months for them to consummate the marriage and now they were going to have a baby. Could things get any better?

"When did you find out? How far along are we?" he asked excited holding out her hands to look at her bump.

"I found out a few days ago just before you rang me up from New York. I'm twelve weeks pregnant," she smiled.

He smiled then looked a little confused. Twelve weeks! They'd only been having sex for twelve weeks. Had he really got her pregnant the first time they did it? "Twelve weeks?" he asked shocked.

"Yer, guess you got really lucky sperm," she teased. He laughed and kissed her nose.

"Maybe I do," he smiled and she kissed him on the chin.

Later that night he was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. What would happen with work? Though he tried to spend a lot of time with his family some of his free time was taken up with training. Now he was having a baby could he still train to be Unit Chief again. He didn't want to miss out on the pregnancy but neither did he want the last three weeks to have been a waste of time.

"What is it?" she asked looking over concerned.

"Should I be carrying on training to be Unit Chief now we're having a baby?" he asked worried.

She understood he was worried he would miss out but she was going to be pregnant for six months. Training only took a few hours every week. He wouldn't miss out on the pregnancy.

"Honey," she answered tracing her hand over his cheek missing his beard a little. "No don't give up the last three weeks of training. You'll only regret it if you do. It's where you belong; it's your rightful place. I'd rather have a happy Unit Chief for the father of my baby than a miserable profiler. I just want you to be happy, Aaron, and you loved running the BAU. It's where you belong and I want you there."

"But the baby?" he asked.

"Will still have you, Aaron. I know you'll be a great dad to our baby along with Jack and Frankie. I'm going to be pregnant for six months, Aaron, not six weeks. You're not going to miss a moment of the pregnancy, trust me."

He smiled and added, "You sure?"

"I'm positive, Aaron. You're the only father I'll ever want for my children."

He smiled at her and kissed her so happy that everything was finally sorting itself out. His hearing had come back, he was working his way back to being Unit Chief and now he was having another baby.


	26. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrate

Celebration

A week later he was out at a bar with the team in Boston as they'd just finished solving another case. He couldn't believe he'd been taken away from his family again so soon. Emily had assured him it was alright when he rang to tell her he had to go to Massachusetts. Serial criminals waited for no-one.

The team had noticed he'd had a spring in his step when he arrived back on Monday and a look of worry and concern when he went to leave. They wondered what was up with him. Was Emily pregnant? It would be perfect if she was. He needed happiness in his life after everything he'd gone through.

"I know you've been wondering what's going on since I came back to work on Monday. Well Emily's pregnant," he beamed.

"Congratulations," they answered smiling at him.

"Thanks," he beamed back.

"How far along is she?" JJ smiled.

"Twelve weeks but she only found out while we were in New York. She informed me last Friday."

Suddenly Spencer had an idea and exclaimed, "I could deliver your baby."

Hotch spat out his drink and his eyes popped out exclaiming, "What?"

The rest of the team tittered remembering how Hotch hadn't been there five months ago when Spencer had delivered a happy, healthy Spencer Johnson. Ooh they were going to play on this. It could be fun.

"Yes, you should let him Aaron," Rossi added with a smirk.

"Yer you totally should, man," Morgan smirked.

"He's a fantastic midwife," JJ added defending him patting his hand on Spencer's shoulder. He smiled at her support.

Hotch's eyes meanwhile looked like a cartoon character who had overshot the cliff's as they were so far popped out. Blake put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Aaron, Spencer delivered a healthy baby boy Spencer Johnson on a case five months ago as he was the only one who could. He'd read all the books on how to do so just in case JJ gave birth in the field."

He then relaxed and picked up his glass again. "We'll see," he answered.

Spencer smiled at him slightly. It would be an honour to deliver Hotch and Emily's baby. Hotch was like a father to him and Emily a mother. Hotch was his mentor and Emily had saved him. He was delighted they were now having a baby. It was well-deserved.

He himself had recently started dating a nurse called Savannah that Morgan had set him up with. She was so beautiful. She had the most beautiful dark long black hair and smooth chocolate skin. They'd been dating for a few months and he'd even given her a key to his place. She was a terrible cook but he didn't mind he liked to cook.


	27. Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron passes his side arms trial

Passed

Three months later Hotch easily passed his side arms trial. He was over the moon though he had another three months of brushing up on his profiling skills to go till he was Unit Chief again. He was looking forward to them. He went and got his new guns. Luckily they managed to let him get three guns understanding the way he felt. Two guns had been insufficient to protect him last time and one of them had even deafened him. He'd never use those guns again not after what they'd done to him. He would strap two to his waist and one on his ankle. He just felt safer with three instead of the old two. He never wanted to feel so scared and vulnerable like he had that night ever again. They never wanted him to either. They understood he'd never fully move on but he was as recovered as he would be. It was always going to be part of who he was today. They all understood that especially Emily.

Talking of Emily after getting his guns he happily went home to her. When he came in with a huge smile on his face she looked up and beamed.

"You passed?" she asked.

He nodded and she began to get up when he put his hand on her arm and persuaded her to sit back down. She was now six months pregnant and they'd found out a week ago they were having twins. They were so happy they were going to get double the joy.

He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her bump and stroking it asked, "How are we feeling?"

"Apart from it feeling like I have two babies bungee jumping on my bladder, looking like a bleached whale and throwing up all the time good," she spat. She then broke down as she hadn't meant to snap at him. These hormones were driving her crazy. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you..."

"I know and you're always beautiful," he answered stroking her arm. "I understand it's just the hormones."

She smiled at him patting his hand smiling. He always knew the right thing to say. "They kicked," she smiled at him.

"Really?" he smiled at her.

She nodded smiling with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't wait to have her son and daughter. They'd been told the sexes last week when they were told they were having twins. They'd both agreed to let Jack and Frankie name them so they wouldn't feel left out.

Jack and Frankie had even helped the team set up the nursery. Morgan and Hotch had set up the two cots while the others decorated. The walls had been painted sunshine yellow and Spencer had painted animals on the wall. He was also prepared to paint on their names when they were born. They'd put a chest of drawers in the corner which would hold nappies and their clothes. They also had baby carriers and baby changing mats. Aaron had also baby-proofed the house with the kids' help. They all couldn't wait for the birth.

He placed his hand on her bump and they kicked again. He beamed when he did and kissed her stomach smiling, "Daddy loves you too."

"Love you, daddy," Emily answered putting on a baby voice. They both fell about laughing. They were just so happy they were having babies together. This was all she'd ever wanted and now he wanted it just as much as her. They couldn't imagine their lives without each other or both their children.


	28. Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron starts growing his beard back

Beard

A week later they were on the jet flying from yet another came when Rossi had had enough. Hotch had been staring at his beard in longing for a good four months now. He was well aware he'd shaved off his own beard before starting back after having had one for six months. If he really felt that lost without it why didn't he just damn well grow it back?

"If you feel so goddamn lost without it why don't you just grow it back, Aaron?" he snapped.

"What?" Hotch answered looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You've been looking at my beard in longing for a good few months now which means you either fancy me or you fancy a beard and since I know you're a happily married heterosexual man and I know you shaved off a beard you had for six months just before rejoining the team I'm certain it's the latter."

He knew he'd been caught and he had to admit he did miss his beard a lot but he had always been clean-shaven at work. "But I was always clean-shaven at work before that..."

Dave knew Aaron hated talking about what happened in New York so took pity on him. "Aaron, no-one expects you to be the same as you were. How could you be after that? Just grow the beard back and keep it trimmed," he smiled patting his hand.

He nodded smiling slightly. Maybe his best friend was right. He'd tried so hard to be the old him at work but it just didn't feel right. He still loved his job and enjoyed working towards being Unit Chief again but he had felt like something was missing. Now he knew it was his beard. It had become part of him.

The next morning he climbed back onto the bed after getting washed and dressed to spend some time watching his wife sleep. He still had some time before work so he could spend it watching her. It was still far too early to wake her and the kids. He was so grateful that Frankie and Jack were helping Emily get on with her pregnancy. He felt so blessed to have the two of them.

She woke up and smiled at him, "Hi honey."

"You should be sleeping, Emmy. With the twins due in three months you really should be getting your sleep," he replied running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped at him then started crying. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know, I know," he answered kissing her forehead. She was taken aback by the feel of his stubble scratching her forehead.

"You're not going to shave?" she asked confused. He'd been shaving for four months now and she thought the beard was never going to come back. She thought he'd decided when he went back to work that he was going to be clean-shaven just like before. She knew he'd missed it as it had become part of him during his retirement. He'd subconsciously stroke his cheeks every now and again with a sad look on his face.

"Never again only a trim every now and again. It's part of me, Em. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine, Aaron. Like you said it is part of you. I've missed it just as much as you have," she smiled up at him.

He smiled down and kissed her on the forehead again while she looked up to him and claimed his lips for her own. He joined in and soon they were kissing passionately with their hands in each other's hair. Though it had been nine months they still felt like they were in the honeymoon stage. They hoped it would never end.

Soon enough his beard was back and he was keeping it trimmed so that he would stay looking professional. He was happy to have his beard back now. He felt complete and his family loved it. Emily had even welcomed him back when his beard was back to how it had been.


	29. Births

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gives birth

Births

Three months later they were due to have the twins any day now. He was on a case in Washington DC when his pager went off. He looked at it and worried. His wife had gone into labour. Here he was working on a case and his wife was in labour.

Rossi saw his face and said gently, "Aaron, what are you still doing here? Go, Emily's gone into labour. We can carry on here without you. You need to be by Emily's side as she gives birth to your twins."

"But Morgan? I'm not Unit Chief currently," he answered concerned.

"He'd be telling you to go like you will when it comes time for Penelope and Savannah's babies."

He nodded. Penelope and Savannah were both three months pregnant with Derek and Spencer's babies. He packed up his stuff and rushed to the hospital alerting Jessica he was on his way. He knew she would be taking her to hospital as planned. He was so thankful he wasn't in another state on this case though he would still have flown home to be with her and the twins.

When he got there he rushed to the reception desk in the maternity section. He rushed to the desk and said, "I'm Agent Hotchner," flashing his badge. "I was told my wife was brought in here."

"Oh yes Mr Hotchner this way," a nurse answered leading him to the private maternity room.

"Aaron," Emily called when she saw him vulnerably. She was feeling so many mixed emotions. Though she had two children she'd never actually given birth before. She was scared about the birth and worried something was going to go wrong. She was also excited they were finally coming out. She couldn't wait to meet her children.

He ran up to her side and held her hand stroking her hair. "It's going to be alright, Emmy," he soothed.

"I'm glad you're here now," she answered patting his hand then clutching her stomach as another contraction ripped through her. They were coming every few minutes and she just couldn't wait for this all to be over. The sooner it was the sooner all the pain would be over and she'd be holding her babies. She couldn't wait to see what they looked like.

Soon a midwife came in and checked how far she'd dilated. She was told she was dilated enough to be taken to the birthing room. They rushed her in there while Aaron ran beside her holding her hand and assuring her everything would be alright. They'd go through the birth together. There was no way he was going to leave her side while she had his babies.

When they were in the birthing room she felt the sudden urge to push. It was time! It was time these babies were born. He held her hand and encouraged her to push while stroking the sweaty hair off her face. With every push she got hotter and hotter. It was the most painful thing she'd ever been through and she was just so glad Aaron was here beside her to support her through it.

She gripped his hand every time she felt the pain surging though her body as she gave birth to their twins. After she gave birth to the first one she sunk back and decided she didn't want to push again but her baby didn't agree as five minutes later it started pushing the second twin out. He encouraged her once again.

She grabbed his hand even tighter as she gave birth to their other twin. It hurt even more now she was tired out from the first. She kept trying even though the effort drained the strength from her. Finally both their twins were out and she fell asleep.

Aaron looked at her worried as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping," the midwife soothed. He nodded relieved. "Would you like to hold your twins?" he smiled and nodded.

They gave him the babies and he held them gently in his arms. One was wrapped up in a blue blanket while the other was wrapped in a pink. He smiled at them both falling madly for them. They were the most beautiful babies he'd ever seen. They both had dark hairs and dark eyes. He looked like him while she looked like her. He had tears in his eyes thinking a year ago he could have died and here he was a married ago he could have died and here he was a married father of four.

Emily woke up in the private maternity room to see Aaron sat there on the bed holding their twins. He looked the sweetest she'd ever seen him. He just looked so in love with their babies.

"Aaron," she said gently.

He looked over and smiled. He was so happy to see his wife awake again and couldn't wait to show her their twins. He knew she'd fall for them instantly. They were just perfect.

"Want to see them?" he smiled.

"Of course I do," she smiled back stroking his beard. She loved the soft feel of it on her fingers.

He sat up near her pillow and showed her both their twins. She smiled down at them with tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd finally given birth and to the man of her dreams' babies. Last year she was single and lookin life as a single mother. Now she was married to the love of her life with four children.


	30. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meet the twins

Welcome to the Family

Their oldest son and daughter popped their heads round the door. They smiled and nodded so they ran in to see their new siblings. They were in awe of them then smiled back at their parents. Aaron and Emily smiled cuddling them close holding their twins in one arm. Yes they were a family.

"So what are they going to be called?" Aaron asked making sure to pronounce his words clearly so Frankie could understand what he was saying.

"Pepper and Chip," they smiled proudly.

"I've always liked the name Pepper," Frankie explained. They smiled at the explanation.

"Chip after my favourite character in the Flintstones movie. He looks a lot like you dad," Jack explained.

Emily tried to hide a laugh. Yes he did look a lot like him. If she didn't have eyes for only Aaron she'd have a crush on this Thomas Gibson who played Chip Rockefeller.

"Should we give them middle names?" Emily asked knowing the middle name she wanted to give Chip.

"We didn't think of any," the kids answered looking down.

"Its fine," she smiled back at them.

"Haley," Aaron exclaimed looking at Pepper. "Pepper Haley..." She smiled up at him and nodded. He kissed her nose and added with tears in his eyes, "She told me I should marry you and she was right..." She looked up at him confused so he added, "in a coma induced dream..." she nodded. "I'd like to think she's looking over us all smiling."

"I'm certain she is," she smiled up at him kissing his chin.

"Chip?"

"If it's alright with you I'd like to give him the middle name Daniel after one of the doctors that saved your life. If he hadn't I wouldn't be as happy as I am now and I wouldn't have all this," she answered with tears in her eyes.

He bit back the tears and replied, "It's perfect."

Garcia then poked her head round the door and they smiled that the team had arrived.

"Can we come in?" she asked.

Emily smiled and nodded. They went in to see them and smiled when they saw the twins. They were just so beautiful and if anyone deserved them it was Hotch and Emily. They looked down at them and smiled while they played with their hands and giggled. They were the most angelic babies they'd ever seen. They were so quiet and happy to see them.

"What have you called them?" JJ asked.

"This is Pepper Haley Hotchner," Aaron smiled showing them their daughter. They all smiled at the little girl and JJ, Garcia and Jessica had tears in their eyes as they heard her middle name.

"And this is Chip Daniel Hotchner," Emily added smiling showing them their son. They smiled down at the little boy. He was such a little cutie that he had won all their hearts along with his twin sister. They welcomed them both to the family.

"Dave and JJ, we'd like you to be Chip's godparents," Aaron informed them.

"We'd love to be," they smiled back proud to be chosen to be the godparents of their beautiful baby boy. It was an honour to be his godparents.

"Derek and Penelope, we'd like you to be Pepper's," Emily informed.

"It would be an honour," they smiled proud to be chosen to be the godparents of this gorgeous baby girl. They also deemed it to be an honour. These children showed how far Hotch had come in his recovery.


	31. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrate

Celebrations

A week later they were all at a karaoke bar to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. They couldn't believe they'd been married for a year already. It had flown by so fast yet so much had happened. Though it had started off sad and with the loss of hearing they'd gained so much including their babies she thought as she pulled the blanket up to their chins in the pram.

She smiled as she saw they were sleeping soundly. They made her smile every time she saw them. She was just so in love with her baby twins. They were growing stronger and healthier every day.

She felt her husband kiss her cheek and she smiled up at him. He then stroked the cheeks of their twins and embraced their thirteen year old daughter and nine year old son. He was just so happy he'd been married for a year and had four children. He was so thankful for everything he'd gained this year. He felt so blessed.

They'd decided to come to this karaoke bar as it was Dave's favourite and soon to close. They'd agreed to celebrate their first anniversary along with giving the bar a good send-off. As they were celebrating their anniversary they'd brought the kids along. They didn't just have their first wedding anniversary to celebrate. They had the birth of their week old twins and Aaron had been reinstated as Unit Chief a few days ago. He had a lot to be thankful for and he was feeling good about life.

"I don't believe the team have heard you sing," Aaron said raising an eyebrow looking at his best friend.

"Next up David Rossi," the barmaid answered.

"That was intentional." Dave glared at him.

"Next up David Rossi," Aaron Just repeated raising an eyebrow again and indicating with his eyes for him to go up there.

He rolled his eyes and went up saying, "If you think I'm doing this alone you're grossly mistaken. Reid? JJ?" Garcia, Reid and JJ joined him on stage. "Blake?" they called but she waved it off in answer.

They started singing Piano Man by Billy Joel. They tried to get both Hotch and Morgan up there but only Morgan would. Hotch just smiled and took a video of their karaoke on his camera phone. He had to hand it to him for actually going up there and the others willingly to support him. Took some guts to do that. He just hoped he wouldn't try again to get him up there.

After they finished he saw Dave talking with the barmaid and started worrying. He surely couldn't be talking about getting him up there. Dave then came back at him smiling. He definitely had something up his sleeve and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what it was.

"Next up Aaron Hotchner," the barmaid said.

Aaron's eyes widened in alarm and he looked at Rossi who just smiled, "Next up Aaron Hotchner."

"You're dead," he growled under his breath.

"I'm even," he whispered back. "Go on or they'll keep calling your name."

He growled and added, "Look after the twins." Emily's eyes opened wide as she realised he was going to drag her up there with him. He had to be kidding! No way!

He pulled her up and they started singing don't Go Breaking My Heart. They'd make Rossi pay for this later. He was just thankful he had his wife beside him.


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie goes to university

Epilogue

They were preparing to get ready to send Frankie off to university five years later. Aaron and Emily were so proud she'd got into Yale. She was going to study psychology and she was hoping to specialise in psychological therapy for the deaf. It was her dream to be a psychological therapist to the deaf and help other deaf people as she knew what it felt like. She'd also helped her father when he lost his. They were so proud of her ambition.

They'd flown to New Haven yesterday to take her to Yale. They'd take her as a family to leave her there. She was going to stay in student accommodation. She was looking forward to meeting her roommates but a little nervous about leaving her family. She'd gotten used to being deaf now she had been for six years. She still found it hard to make new friends though.

Emily woke up by her husband and smiled at him. He looked so beautiful asleep. She looked at the clock and saw they had an hour till breakfast. She kissed him and he woke up.

An hour later they were sat in the breakfast room eating as a family. They'd managed to find a table for six. They'd brought all of the children with them so it would be a proper send-off. They'd just drive her to university; take her to her dorm then leave so she would have the independence she wanted. They had to let their little girl grow up.

Soon they were in their rental car and driving towards Yale. Aaron was driving while Emily navigated. Emily remembered the way from her time at university. She was so proud her daughter had got into the same university. She knew she'd be making Julie and Michael really proud too. They'd be looking down at their only daughter in pride.

Frankie felt nervous as they drove through the gates, it was finally happening. She was really going to university. She really was about to start at one of the top universities in the country. She was so nervous about making new friends and living without her parents, fourteen year old brother, five year old brother and five year old sister. She was going to be on her own at university. Would she make new friends who accepted her disability?

When they parked Aaron opened the trunk and took out her luggage while Emily took her to get her key and find out which dorm she'd been allocated. Emily patted her arm as they did so to show she supported her. Frankie smiled at her slightly and Emily pulled her eighteen year old daughter close to her. She couldn't believe eighteen years had passed by already since she first met her and was made her godmother. Every day she and Aaron still felt so blessed to have her in their lives and she still inspired him with the strength she showed daily coping with the loss of her hearing.

They headed back to Aaron and led him and the other three children to her dorm room. When she got there she saw her roommate was already there.

"Um, we'll get going," they said feeling a little awkward.

She hugged her mother close to her then her father and siblings. "I'll miss you all," she said biting back her tears.

"We'll miss you too, sweetheart," Aaron answered then hugged her and looking at her face again added, "We're so proud of you."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him and Emily nodded.

Pepper hugged her legs tight and Frankie crouched down by her five year old sister. She stroked her hair and smiled at her sadly.

"Pepper, it's going to be alright. Chip and Jack are still at home," she said gently.

"But they're boys," she signed so the boys couldn't hear her. She'd been raised to know sign language since she started speaking. It was natural to her as they'd taught her so young due to Frankie.

"You've got your friends and mummy," she signed back.

"I want you."

"I'll Skype every now and again and you'll be able to see me then and at the end of term."

She nodded and then they all left.

"Alanna," her roommate said offering her hand.

"Frankie," she smiled shaking it.

"So your sister's deaf?"

"No I am."

"I'm sorry," Alanna signed.

"Simple mistake," she signed back smiling. "You know sign language?"

"My best friend's deaf," she informed her.

She smiled slightly and nodded knowing everything was going to be alright. She'd already made friends with her roommate. Alanna accepted her deafness and even knew sign language. They already got along really well and she hoped it would stay that way.


End file.
